TNT-Truth Not Trust
by zeldahope9
Summary: T.N.T- Truth Not Trust spy organisation is where spy's from around the world train or work. However is has another side witch Mai and Joey know very well as they have been given the task of finding all the re-incarnated people from ancient Egypt! Yaio parings-Tendershipping- Puzzleshipping-Puppyshipping P.S- I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR OWNERS
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello and welcome Yu-Gi-Oh fans to my new fanfiction! Here have some cookies *Passes them around***

**Twihard4321: AND WE ARE ALL JUST SO HYPED!**

**Akasha47: Sup fam**

**ME: you guys get lost!...NOW**

**Twihard4321 & Akasha47: FINE! *Both leave***

**ME: So enjoy**

** many Yugi moto's does it take to beat up a leaf **

**A:None he'd keep trying to use his cards to do it**

* * *

T.N.T: Chapter 1

The Truth Not Trust organization or for short T.N.T is where élite spy's from around the world train or work. However now a days that merely just a front for what they really do, and how might I know that? Well my name is Mai valentine and I'm one of those élite spy's I was on about, but there's a few things different compared to the normal élite and me but the main thing is that you're normal élite spy doesn't go around looking for recreations of people.

So you can kind of see the big difference.

'Yum turkey sandwiches' I thought I had not eaten all day so I was up for eating anything. "Mai!" My friend Joey shouted into my ear "The fuck Joey?!" I shrieked "what was that for I'm trying to eat my lunch in peace" I then looked around to see the next table staring at us Joey seemed to notice this as well and started shouting at them "Hey what you looking at!" the people from the other table turned around and continued to talk about whatever it was before.

"Joey you are so rude" I told him taking a bite out of my sandwich "Well they started it!" he protested "Joey. Shut up and sit down" I said pointing at the seat across from me. Joey sat down and we began to talk "Mai you know our mission" Joey asked "what about it?" I said chewing my sandwich "Gods don't speak when you eat" I finished the rest of my sandwich and spoke "Well don't ask me stuff then!" Joey looked at me and sighed "We haven't made any progress thought I mean look we have been doing this for how many years now?" I looked at Joey and patted his head "Two years. But don't worry doggy I think I've got a lead and look on the bright side we have already found Yami and Bakura" "Don't call me Doggy!" he protested I just smiled and stood up from our table "Well got to go I have to go follow my lead. After all it does look quite promising".

I left Joey to his own devices and walked out of the lunch room and headed to my room to get my stuff at the moment I live in the T.N.T base along with lots of other spy's. To be honest it's not that bad I mean I get a room and free food what else could I ask for? The head of the T.N.T is Maximillion J. Pegasus I've only met him once and that was with joey when he gave us our mission so for 2 years we have looked for the recreations of people from ancient Egypt. However so far I and joey have only found two and they took how long to find so finding all of them is going to be hell.

I finally reached my room door number 495. I sighed as I entered my room first thing I needed to do was freshen up after all I was going out on business so I should look professional.

After I had a shower I changed into my uniform which was just a black dress with black shoes.

**_Knock knock_**

"Who is it?" I shouted "Joey. Mai can I come in?" I walked over and opened my door "Hi"Joey said I looked at him he was also in his uniform black pants and a white shirt "So?" I asked tying my hair in to a high pony "I'm coming with you I think I might know a bit of information you might not" I raised an eyebrow and said "so what is it then?" Joey smiled and pulled a two sheet of paper out of his back pocket "I'm going to read the whole thing okay" "sure what ever" I said walking out my door and pulling him with me.

"It says his name is Ryou and he is 16 years old and goes to Domino high school has no parents. Also he transferred to japan from England when he was 7" Joey turned the page "Mai and this is what he looks like" he handed me the papers I looked at the photo the boy looked cute and looked like Bakura a little they both have white hair but Ryou has green eyes and Bakura red also he was smaller than Bakura other than that they could have been cousins or even brothers.

"He's like a cute version of Bakura" I said handing him the paper we were now near an exist "I don't see it" Joey said looking at the photo "how can you not! Come on joey they could be brothers!" I shouted pointing out the similarities "No I don't see it" Joey said and I just smacked my face with my hand.

"So Mai where are we going?" Joey asked joey putting the paper in his back pocket "I don't know Just let's get outside first okay" I said as we reached the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 ****_Joey P.O.V_****0o0o0o0o0o0**

As me and Mai walked outside we looked for a car .The T.N.T have a lot of car for the agents and we would need a fast on after all the T.N.T base was miles away from the nearest city or town "Joey what car did we have last time? I think our stuff is still in there" Mai asked me "Not to worry I know I have the number saved on my phone!" I pulled out my phone and got up the photo of the car.

"Why did you have a photo of the car on your phone?" she questioned I chuckled "Well to be honest I did it so I could show off to any girls I meat on my days off" Mai just looked at me and muttered something about me being stupid or something. We walked over to the car and got in "Mai can I drive this time?" "Joey you couldn't have said that earlier could you? I mean before we got into the car" she sighed and got out to swap sides with me "thanks" I said she looked at me and huffed in reply.

To be honest this is my first time driving one of the T.N.T's cars I mean don't get me wrong I drove cars just not one of these and only know I was realizing there was no key "Mai there is no key" I told her sheepishly "Gosh….. we have been here for 6 year and you only just realise that we don't use car keys?" She said shaking her head "don't you remember when first got had those chip things put into us and those let us use all the stuff like guns and cars even letting us into the building"Mai told me whilst looking at me like an idiot "Well I never knew that" I said amazed "clearly so are you going to drive?" Mai asked as she buckled her belt.

I started the car and we drove out of the base "So where to?" I asked "Domino City" Mai said absent-minded "are there any agents there we could contact?" Mai looked at me and gave me an evil smile "Seto" at that moment I started coughing and looked at Mai "No we are not contacting _him_. That prick can go suck himself. I'm not having him help _us_" Mai looked out of the car window for a few minutes before answering me "Seto does not have to help _us_ he's going to help _Me_" I sighed and carried on driving.

Mai pulled out her phone and started to type in someone's number "Who you phoning?" I asked "Seto "she said board tone I gritted my teeth and my grip tightened on the wheel "Don't worry I'm sure you boyfriend will help us" Mai said teasingly God how I could punch her in the face now. "Mai"I said "what joey" "go fuck yourself".

0o0o0o0o0o0 Mai P.O.V0o0o0o0o0o0

I pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker "Prick" I shouted back at joey "Bitch"Joey retorted "Loner!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

**"Hello?"** My phone asked

"Seto hello it's me Mai"

**"why are you phoning me?"**

"well you see we have a favour to ask"

**"We?"**

"Me and joey"

**"Oh. So what do you want?"**

"Well first we need you to enroll us in to Domino high school"

**"****_And_****"**

"We need a place to stay"

**"Well you and Joey can stay here and I enrol you in to Domino high. And it looks like we will be in the same class"**

"Oh yay just what I wanted" Joey said sarcastically "shut up joey I'm on the phone"

**"When will you be getting here then?"**

"I'd say in half an hour"

**"Okay. I'll get Mokuba to get you're room's ready"**

"Thanks"

**"How long have you been traveling then?"**

"About 3 hours so I can't wait to get out of here I'm sick of Joey"

**"Ha! Well I've got to go bye"**

The phone hung up and I turned up the radio to block out Joeys annoying voice.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I'm back hi how are you**

**Twihard4321:Shut up!**

**ME:Why?**

**Twihard4321: I'm trying to read the chapter**

**ME: Well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Yo mama so old, she knew the pharaoh when he was just a baby.**

T.N.T: Chapter 2

**0o0o0o0o0Ryou P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

(06:30 am Friday morning)

**….beep….beep….Beep….Beep….BEEP! BEEP!**

The annoying sound of my alarm woke me up as it usually does but for some reason I did not want to get up and that unlike me usually I'm up before my alarm .But today my mind was telling _now if you go something bad is going to happen_ usually when I get these feelings there right but the only bad thing I could think that would happen is if my P.E teacher told me to do five laps around the school.

At last I go up because my alarm would not shut up and I ended up smashing it on the floor but I didn't mean it. This means I'll have to go shopping on the weekend. I sighed thinking of this just made me think about going out and usually when I go out the bully's from school seem to always find me it's like I have a built-in radar or something I mean it's not like I ask to get beaten up.

"So hungry" I moaned I kind of forgot to eat yesterday because I had a pile of homework to do I mean what teacher gives their class a five paged essay and tells them to hand in the next day! On top of that I had history research to do and I completely forgot about that so I rushed that so I would have the right amount information for class.

I grabbed a breakfast bar out of one of my kitchen cabinets and poured myself some orange juice I quickly drank my juice and then proceeded to eat my breakfast bar.

"Where is my bag?" I said looking for my school bag I could swear that I left it on my table. I sighed "I'm usually more organised than this" I walked from the kitchen to my room as I opened the door to my room I saw my bag lying in the corner of my room "And to think I walked right past that as well" I picked up my bag and walked into my kitchen/lounge to put my bag on the table. All that I needed to do now is to have my wash and get changed, so I made my way to the bathroom.

Once I had finished washing and changing I grabbed my bag and walked out of my flat.

"Gosh it's cold" I mumbled to myself I walked down the street rubbing my hands together to keep them warm I looked at my watch and it was 7:45am I was going to be early to school today I continued walking and I passed a corner shop and decided to go in as I was going to be early might as well look in there.

When I opened the door the first thing I saw was my best friend Yugi.

"Ryou Hi wow I've never seen you in here before" Yugi said smiling I smiled back "well I never been in here before but I thought I would get a drink or something" Yugi chuckled "I wouldn't buy anything cold it's too cold outside" "Yugi I'm not that stupid I was going to get a hot chocolate" I told him walking over to the hot drink machines "Oh I might get one too!" he said cheerfully "I'll get you one" I told him "No you don't have to do that I'll pay for it" "Yugi if you don't let me pay for it I will tip this over your head okay" I said grabbing mine and putting in the money for Yugi's "Fine then you can pay" he smiled at me before I passed him the drink "let's go we will be late for school" Yugi told me.

I and Yugi walked to school talking and drinking when we got to school we headed our separate way for our classes.

My first class History YAY just what I want first thing in the morning and then to make things even worse my teacher was Mr Pain and trust me he lives up to his name .

"Ryou I'm glad you're here I was starting to think you were not going to show up. Now sit" I walked to my desk and sat down gosh how that teacher annoyed me I wasn't even late class doesn't even start for another 5 minutes.

"Alright class I want you to welcome out new students this is Joey wheeler and Mai valentine they moved here from…where are you from?" Mr Pain asked Mai "I'm sorry sir but you don't have to know that" Mr Pain shuffled "Well can you tow sit in those back two seats" I looked Mr pain had told them to sit at the back where Kaiba sat and usually he protests if and one sit by him strange.

"Okay class today we will be studying Jack the Ripper and why he was so successful in getting away with his crime's "Mr pain started so I got out my note book and started making notes.

"Mr Kaiba why do you think he was so successful?" Mr Pain asked "Because they didn't have the technology" Kaiba said looking board "Well done and what about you Ryou?" Gosh how should I know we have only just started this topic .However some little voice in my head was telling me 'Come on Ryou say lack of evidence you know I'm right' whenever this little voice told me to do stuff it was usually right so "….lack of evidence?" I told him with an unsure voice "Well done Ryou that another good point for once" Mr Pain said in a _disappointed _tone it's almost like he wanted me to get it wrong. HA! That can't be right can it?

A bit in to lesson I heard someone say behind me "I bet ya his first name is Ima" I turned around to see who it was and found out that it's the new kid josh…no joey that's it.

"Joey shut up we are not here to have fun" the blond girl Mai next to him said "Awww Mai Don't you get it through?" Joey asked her "Shut up" She told him again "But I said that his first name was Ima and cause his last name is pain on his birth certificate it would say Ima Pain" Joey waited for someone to laugh "O'I dog shut up it's almost lunch so if you don't I might do _something _to you" Kaiba told him I smirked However joey didn't find it funny "Why Y-you bastard!" He shouted Getting up to possibly punch Kaiba "Joey if you hit him ill not only let him touch you but I will send you back" Mai said grabbing joey I watched this it must have lasted till the end of lesson and it was a lot more fun to watch then learn history.

About 5 hours later it was the end of school and I could not wait to get home however the little voice in my head was saying 'Trouble watch's out' how ever I ignored it and walked to the school gates and waited for Yugi.

"RYOU!" a small tri-haired boy shouted running up to me "Hi Yugi" I smiled Yugi was always so happy how could he do that? "Let's go we can go to the arcade" Yugi suggested but of course it being Yugi It would be something to do with games.

So we walked out and the gate by this time there was no one there after all it did take Yugi forever to get his stuff.

**0o0o0o0o0Kaiba P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

Gosh this is so boring we are just waiting here in this car to get Ryou so boring I could be doing so much better thing now like paper work I have a tone of that at home by the time I get back it will two times as big!.

"Seto" I turned to look at Mai "what?" I questioned her "Do you think that Yugi kid could be one of them?" Mai looked at me while taking a sip from her cola can "…..No….Hang on yes he could tell me what are the signs" I asked getting Yugi's information up on my laptop "Well the last three including Ryou we have found they usually have dead parents and have some quality's a bit like magic or something like that" she said circling the rim of her can "well on his data it says his mom and dad are dead but he lives with his granddad also he was sent to a doctor for medical advice for something" I finished reading.

"I think we should get him he looks like Yami come on whom else do you know who looks like that?" Joey said from the back of the car "Speaking of Yami how is my little cousin?" I asked "Okay but he has not taken a liking to Bakura thou" Mai told me and took another sip of cola I nodded.

"So we are getting Yugi?" Asked joey I sighed at how much of an idiot he is but that probably why I like him so much "Yes we are getting Yugi as well. Okay" Mai said hitting him over the head with the now empty cola can.

**0o0o0o0o0Yugi P.O.V0o0o0o0o0 **

"Ryou this way~" I said in a sing-song tone I ran a bit up the road when I heard a car door open when I turned around and suddenly my sight went black the last thing I heard was Ryou shouting my name.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and this is chapter 3 how do you like the story so far? Well in this chapter we meet Yami and Bakura! The two characters I love! Any way if have and questions pm and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Twihard4321: OMG a new chapter so soon!**

**Me: Hey I had free time!**

**Disclaimer :Q. What happens when you give a kuriboh red bull?**

**A. a winged kuriboh red bull gives you wings!**

T.N.T: Chapter 3

**0o0o0o0o0Yugi P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

My head it hurts so much it's like I've slept funny or something. The last thing I remember was ….. OH NO IS RYOU! I opened my eyes to see that I was in a car and by the feel it was moving. I tried to move my head but a sharp pain in the side of my neck made me whimper out in pain.

"Don't move it will put stress on your body" somebody in front of me told me the voice sounded familiar "Kaiba?" I asked I noticed that my voice sounded raspy like I hadn't spoke for a couple of hours "Hi Yugi sorry about kidnapping you and all it's just some _business _we have to take care of" He said in his usual calm voice "Were is Ryou?" I questioned gosh I hated how I sounded right now I waited a couple of minutes and then a female voice answered me "He's in the boot at the moment there wasn't enough room to get you both in the back so we put him in there. The worst that could happen is he breaks his bone or bruises" tried turning my head to see who it was talking now but the pain in my neck would only let me see straight in front of me "Mai don't say that look at how worried he is" a different voice told the female who was called Mai "Joey don't worry look the base is only up there".

After Mai finished talking to Joey my thoughts drifted to Ryou I mean what if he suffocated or something heck he could even have a panic attack at this moment in time I was on the edge on having one what would grandpa say he would be waiting for me now with dinner I couldn't just leave him alone but at the moment it didn't seem like I was going to escape any time soon.

Five minutes later Kaiba started to talk "Well we are here now so I would recommend you to take them to where ever you're keeping Yami. Don't worry I'll go park to car".

Next thing I knew Joey came over to me and said "sorry" he hit me one the side of my neck and then my world went black.

**0o0o0o0o0Yami P.V.O0o0o0o0o0**

God I'm so board there is nothing to do here! I mean when they told me they would be taking me to other people like me I was expecting it to be fun. But what do I get I get a stupid albino for company! I and now I'm stuck in my room like fucking pet I swear I could just call a load monsters and everyone in this building will be dead but if I want to get my memories back I probably don't want to do that.

"YO Yami" the albino was now in my room _Grate_ "What is it Bakura" I said looking out my window not like there was anything to all it was grass and trees "Just thought you like to know Seto's here" Bakura told me still standing in my room "Why are you still in my room?" I asked him "Well I guessed that you be bored so I thought I make you less bored" He finished then started running up to me as I turned around to face him, so this is where the fighting starts I swear to Ra I will beat his face to a bloody mess.

I dodged his first punch and side-stepped around him this caused Bakura to lose his balance which gave me to grab the back of his neck and push him to the ground "Basterd!" he snorted at me I just chuckled "want to say that to my fist?" as soon as I said that he tried to get free by rolling over. However I saw this coming and quickly stood up and placed my foot on his chest "HA. Just where you belong under my foot" I knew I shouldn't of said anything cause this would make him angry but I couldn't help it "YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted then he grabbed my leg pulling me down which caused me landing on him in a….awkward positions.

"I'll come back later than" I looked up to see Seto looking at me and Bakura "…..I NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I shouted at him and then Bakura pushed me off him and shouted "WE WERE JUST FIGHTING NOTHING MORE!"

Seto just looked at us and started to laugh at us "God the look on your faces!" Bakura looked at me and his eye turned into slits "Yami your dead" After he walked out of my room leaving me and Seto alone. "So" Seto said trying to break the silence "What do you want Seto?" I asked getting up off the ground "Well Mai sent me to get you so you could meet the new people" he said putting his hands in his coat "WHAT?! They have finally found new people!" This news was just wow after two years they finally.

"Let's go then!" I said pulling Seto with me "there down in the main room. Could you stop pulling me this is a new coat!" "Whatever Seto".

**0o0o0o0o0o0Joey P.O.V0o0o0o0o0 **

I looked at the two boy who were now sleeping on one of the sofas and turned to Mai "Maybe we should contact that kids grandpa" I said pointing a Yugi "Seto has already done that" Mai simply said playing on her phone God why does she have to bring up Kaiba? She knows it bugs me "They will probably wake up soon when they do entertain them I'm going to get Yami Kaiba and Bakura so you go do that" she told me walking out the room "grate I get stuck with these" why was it me who got stuck with all these stupid jobs.

"Hey Doggy" And when I thought things could not get worse he comes in "_Kaiba_" I said with a nod all I need to do is ignore him "Aww come on I know you like me" He said smirking "In your dreams" I said turning away from him "You see Doggy I think you got it wrong what you meant to say was the I wish you were in my dreams".

"You two stop flirting!" Mai said dragging Yami and Bakura "What took you so long?" I asked "well I ran in to Seto and he told me Yami stopped following him so I went to go get them while Seto went ahead" I sighed no doubt the reason for Yami to stop following Kaiba was probably Bakura or something like that "Seto when do you think they're going to wake up?" Mai asked Kaiba "Any second now" he answered her "God Mai why is it only you who Calls him Seto?!" shouted man it really annoyed me "Looks like someone's jealous" Yami said teasingly "Shut the fuck up Yami!" I shouted back.

**0o0o0o0o0Bakura P.O.V0o0o0o0o0o0 **

God why doesn't Kaiba just fuck him already everyone can see that they like each other! although I wouldn't mind having my way with Joey. But maybe not he too much of a short temper and I don't go for blonde's. Yami looked me then "what?" he just looked over to the sofa "He looks like you" he said nodding at the white-haired boy on the sofa "Well have you seen that midget over there he could be your small twin".

"I'm sick of waiting for these to wake up!" I moaned walking over to the boy who looked like me and I pulled him of the sofa and shouted "O'I bitch wake up! NOW!" the rest of the people just looked at me like I was some crazy person! Why would they think that.

The boy slowly open his eyes and reviled that they were bright green "W-what? Were I? Where is Yugi?" he looked confused and lost I might even go as far and call him cute "Get up" I snapped at him and offered him my hand witch was very unlike me to do. Nerveless he took my hand and I pulled him up.

**0o0o0o0o0Ryou P.V.O0o0o0o0o0**

Once I took his hand he pulled me and then I realised my legs felt numb this caused me to fall down on my knees and the boy in front of me smirked "God. Aren't you in a rush I don't usually take thing this far on a first encounter. But if you willing you might want to do it same place privet" I blushed and was about to retort but then another person spoke up "His leg's might feel numb Bakura so don't flatter yourself you're not that good-looking" A boy who looked like Yugi told him "Yami" the standing in front of me said "what?" he said "Fuck off" he told the Yugi look-a-like.

"Well anyway I think we should wake up Yugi now" I looked over to see Kaiba speaking "also get these two something to eat and a painkiller or something . I know from experience being in the back of a car boot can mess you up" then the blond girl Mai walked out to get the stuff.

"RYOU!" looks like Yugi's awake then.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME:sorry for not updating it's quite hard to do it but it will get updated :D**

**Twihard4321: Hey have you seen Akasha47?**

**ME: No **

**Twihard4321: she ran away after you told her a fake news story**

**ME: What she told me to tell her a story**

**Twihard4321:Well thanks to you she now thinks that there is a murder going round killing people with mints!**

**ME: 0.0…Enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: Yo mama so stupid I activated hand of Destruction. And she put her hand in the blender._**

* * *

T.N.T: Chapter 4

**0o0o0o0o0Yami P.V.O0o0o0o0o0**

_1 hour later_

I was sat down on the sofa closet to me and continued to look at my Doppelganger who was sitting in awe at what Mai had Joey had spent an hour explaining to him and the other kid what's his name.

"Yami will you be able to show these two around for us I, Joey and Seto have work to do and I don't want Bakura showing then around" Mai said smiling at me "Sure why not. It's not like I have anything to do" I said looking at the two teens in front of me "Well Get going NOW!" Kaiba shouted at me "Yes _MOM_" I shouted back at him "well you better get going now then" I sighed and stood up with the two teens following me "Right so we will start with this floor then" I said with them following behind me.

As I walked out the room and headed to the nearest room what happened to be the one training room's I turned to face the teens "This is the training room….. And the clue is in the name so let's get moving" I said there wasn't that much to see in this room other than sweaty spy's trying to get their fitness level's up "Yami where are we going next?" the Bakura Look-a-like questioned "Well…" I froze and found that I had forgotten his name "Ryou" he said "Yes…well Ryou where do you and ….." I sighed I should really learn their names "Yugi" The smaller one said "okay where ever you want to there's the swimming pool, Game room, conference room, the simulation room and the bed room's" I said listing some of the many room of the top of my head "Wow a lot of room's" Yugi said his mouth in an o shape "If you think there is a lot of rooms here you should see Kaiba Corp they have about two times the amount of rooms" I continued to walk and heard one of the two teen mutter "Well I knew Kaiba was rich but that's just….wow".

**0o0o0o0o0Bakura P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

I watched Yami stroll out of the room with midget Yami and what's-his-name is following behind him. I looked around the room, the room was very big two sofas the one I am sitting on , lush red carpet and lot's expensive paintings around the wall. Of Corse with my past incarnation my fingers where itching I had been told what I was in my past life by Mai and Joey when I first got here, it didn't really surprise me when they told me I was a tomb robber.

To be honest that's all I really know. Although they knew what I was they didn't really have a clue on what Yami was, however it would be funny if turned out to be something like…a servant.

But I don't think that will happen.

I yawned and stood up I stretched my arms above my head and sighed, "I'm so board there nothing to do!" I shouted out the people in the room looked at me "What?" I questioned I frowned "fine don't tell me" I said then I walked out of the room using the same door that Yami had used earlier.

I have walked for about 5 minutes until I came to a halt Yami, Yugi and Ryou where standing in the hall talking I couldn't hear them because they were just far enough. Then an Idea popped into my head I smirked and walked up to Yami "Yo" I said as they notice me "Grate _he's_ here" Yami said out loud Nice to see you, you spike haired freak I thought to myself gritting teeth if I wanted this to work I would have to convince these two I wasn't that Bad so this meant…_Getting along with Yami._

I mentally gaged at the thought, but if this worked it would be worth it.

"What do you want albino?" Yami asked me I clenched my fists, if he calls me that once more ill punch him I sighed and turned to the taller one of the two new kid's "Well I was going to ask if you wanted me to help you" I said looking at the newbies but talking to Yami "_Really?_" Yami asked in a disbelieving tone.

I turned back around to Yami and pulled a hurt face "How can you say that!" I said in shock I looked at Yami and saw he was in he was showing me an _For god's sake! _Look "Bakura go away, Get lost …Now!" I started to walk away and crossed my fingers to hope that my plan would work.

"Wait" It was the white-haired one who called.

**Bingo **

I smiled to myself and turned around and made sure none of them knew I was smiling.

"Yes?" I said in a friendly tone "Y-you can come with us i-if you want" I looked at the white-haired boy and smiled this is going to be so much fun "Yami he can come with us can't he?" the mini-Yami asked I looked at Yami who was now giving me an Evil stare "Sure why not" he hissed at me.

**0o0o0o0o0Ryou P.O.V0o0o0o0o0o0**

Since Bakura had joined us Yami had taken us to two other room's to be honest I don't see why Yami is acting so nasty to Bakura he seems like and okay guy, I mean he did help me off the floor but after all he was the one who pushed me….. However he doesn't seem that bad.

"Hey Yami. Why don't we show them where they're going to sleep?" Bakura said to Yami "Sure" was all that Yami said just then Bakura Gasped "Oh no! I forgot Mai needs to talk to me" Yami seemed to lighten up at this "Well then Go!" he said pushing Bakura. Last we saw of him was him running down the hall.

"So are you taking us to our rooms?" Yugi asked curiously "Yes let's go then this way" Yami said walking around a corner.

**0o0o0o0o0Yami P.V.O0o0o0o0o0**

We were about half way to the rooms I know they will be put in the same place I and Bakura sleep in after all that is only for people like us to stay in. Although I don't think Bakura went to speak to Mai so I better be careful I don't want anything to happen, I really don't want to be left with his mess.

Walking down the corridors I heard stuff coming from the classroom we passed, it seems like they have a new bunch of rookies and giving them the talk, I don't know where they keep getting them from it's not like it's easy to get in here I should know.

"So Yami. You know that there are spy's living here what does that make us?" Yugi asked me "Well with you two and Bakura it's more like Guests or pet's pick which one you like better" I said shrugging "what about you then?" Ryou asked "What about me?" I said in confusion "You said 'you two and Bakura'" he said quoting me.

"Well…." I started

"Well?" Ryou said "Well I'm sort of a spy here or well I was before this whole thing started anyway, I'm not quite sure any more be honest I'm still on the system as one anyone anyway" I finished speaking and realized we finally got to the stair case that would take us were we need to go.

I walked up to the stair and put my finger one of the bigger groves in the wooden banister "What are you doing Yami?" Both boys asked looking at me "pressing a button I said a part of the wood flipped open like a when you open your book, reviling a finger scanner. I put my finger on the scanner and let it scan "You see the owner of this building and founder of the company doesn't want his "'Guest's' to be snatched away from him" I turned my head to see the two teen looking confused they just let out an "oh"

**0o0o0o0o0Bakura P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

I smiled to myself as I walked to the two new rooms that had been un-locked. I walked across the lounge to get to them with a big bucket in my hands.

The living quarters where quite nice there was a big lounge and around the side of the walls where eight doors, where spread along them four of the rooms were bed rooms that were owned by me, Yami and the newbies and there were two locked bedroom's that no one owned and one bath room and the exit.

As I finally got to the room I walked in to the first on with the sticky note saying 'Yugi' on it, I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with the token powder that was also in there, I then pulled a chair from the desk in the placed the cup on the door and made sure it didn't fall.

I walked over to the window and opened it since my room was right next to it I managed to throw the bucket through my window although my window was closed.

**SMASH!**

"Oh Crap!" I shouted jumped out the window and slid across the legging outside on the building there was some rookies looking at me four boys and two girls looking up at me they were shocked "O'I you lot! Don't say anything or ill rip your nuts off and feed them to…Whatever you get the jist" I shouted and jumped into my room

**0o0o0o0o0Yugi P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

We were walking up the stairs and when we got half way up "Yami-"

**SMASH!**

Yami then started to run up stairs when me and Ryou caught up Yami was running across the lounge and to a door with my name on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Yami!" Ryou shouted although it was too late. My mouth dropped open as I saw a white powder fall on top of Yami's tri stared hair

0o0o0o0o0Yami P.O.V0o0o0o0o0

I stood still this is what _HE_ has done AND _HE _WILL DIE! I walked out of the room shaking with rage once I was out the room I faced Ryou and Yugi, I took five deep breath and screamed "BAKURA YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN FUCKING KICK IT!"

**0o0o0o0o0Bakura'sP.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

"oh shit"

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**What up guys and gals how are you? Im fine thank are you are so kind for asking.**

**Twilihard4321: stop talking to yourself!**

**ME: I'm not look over there**

**Twilihard4321: Holy Sh*t there are people who read your crap?**

**ME: Your on a ban for swearing missis **

**Twilihard4321: Okay starting from now**

**Guest: Maybe he will end in hospital ; D**

**YamiLuna: I will If you lot keep reading it**

**TheCrystalEevee: THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME you have read this from when it was published *hugs***

**KoriTheEvilEditor: I try *Blushes***

**And thanks to every on who Fav and Followed**

**Disclaimer: Yami and joey walked into to a bar.**

**I'm surprised one of them didn't stop **

**TNT: chapter 5**

**0o0o0o0o0RyouP.V.O0o0o0o0o0**

"Yugi" I whispered "Ryou" he whispered back "what do you think is going to happen to Bakura" I asked him looking at the token powder covered Yami "I don't know, he's just finished shouting now he's just standing there" I looked at the next to the one Yami had just walked in to and something told me "He's in there!" I shouted pointing at the door, Yami looked at me and gave me a smirk "Thanks" he walked over to the door and kicked it open.

"I think we should get somewhere safe Yugi" I told him while dragging him behind an armchair. **_It's going to happen Ryou in 5…4…_** "Yugi I would run if I was you" Yugi looked at me "Nothing bad going to happen to me!" I he said putting his hands on his hips **_Poor Yugi we know what going to happen_** Wait did it just say _'We'_? **_Come on Ryou you know that I'm the reason why you're here now_** I gasped "What are YOU!" I shouted at the top of my voice Yugi looked at me and started to call for Yami **_I'm You Ryou and you're me we are one_** the voice in my head kept saying "YAMI RYOU STARTING TO LOOK FUNNY!" Yugi shouted I sudden lifted my hand up to see it glowing "Yugi I don't feel good" Yugi looked at "I'll get Yami to help" "Yugi….. I would like it if you got out of here now" **_3…2….. _**"Why?" he questioned **_1…. And here we go_**.

My hand seemed to grow brighter and brighter. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs

**0o0o0o0o0Yami P.V.O0o0o0o0o0**

"Hi Bakura how are you doing?" I asked him he seemed to of froze in place I noticed the shattered glass along with a broken window in his room "You're paying for that" I told him pointing at the window "I know" he said "Wow Yami I'm just loving what you have done to your hair It gives the impression on how old you are"

That was it if he'd though I was angry then now I'm livid! "So Bakura I have a question" Bakura gulped but I started to chuckle "Are you fond of you hand's?" his face seemed to go paler in horror "that's what I thought" I said calling some shadow animals.

"that's not what I'm scared of Yami look behind you!" he said his red eyes wide like I was going to fall for that I took another step to him and so did the two beasts at my feet "You really want to pull a third grade trick on me" I made a cloud of darkness spin around my body to show him a hint of my power, however this left me finding it hard to hear.

Bakura seemed to be screaming at me about something and looking behind me I looked at him in confusion he then stuck his two fingers up at me and ran up to me.

**0o0o0o0o0BakuraP.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

Once I had run up to him jumped and fly kicked Yami in the face I heard a sickening crack and smiled "I hope your nose has broken pretty boy!" I landed standing just above his face he'd fainted after the kick "I would just love to stay but I kind of save the asses of those two" I told the unconscious Yami. I started to run and realised Yami Shadow beasts where following me just great.

I turned around letting my leg swing free and hit one of the beasts in the head "Come at me then show me what you've got!" as soon I shouted anther one started running at me "Grate….just grate!" kick I hit the animal in the stomach "I go to do ONE GOOD DEED!" I stomped on one's neck sending blood spraying "AND LOOK! THIS SHIT HAPPENS TO ME!" at the last word I went crazy beating the living shit out of them "YES YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME? IM A MOTHER FUCKING DEMON!" I grab the last one and pulled the tail from it I screamed in pain and I put the hand to my mouth and licked the blood of my fingers, it tasted bitter and had a coppery taste.

I looked around the room and remembered why I was in this room "crap".

**0o0o0o0o0Yugi P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

I had been half been watching Ryou and the other Bakura thing had gotten worse Ryou was now rolling on the ground in pain "Ryou hang on Bakura is on his way here now…I think" I looked over at Bakura to see him covered in blood, I think I'm going to throw up, I quickly looked back at Ryou to see him scrunched up in a ball "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I screamed and started to cry "I-I'm so sorry Ryou I don't know what to do" I carried on crying why did I have to be the person who can't do anything! It's so annoying "Move!" a cold, demanding voice told me. I sniffed and moved over so he could get to Ryou.

I rubbed my eyes moving the tears away and looked to see what Bakura was doing.

He was kneeling down by him he lifted his hand up and hit the side of his neck causing him to go unconscious. How many time today has that happened to us? Well we both got hit after school so that's one for me and one for him, I got hit in the car and he just got hit so we have both been knocked out two times today I just hope it only stays at two.

"Oi you going to help me or not?" He shouted at me "But his hand it's still glowing?" I told him pointing at Ryou "True" Bakura stated and then stomped on his hand giving us a nice loud.

_CRUNCH_

My face turned green I hate and thing the sight and smell of blood and anyone getting hurt, that just pulled the last straw: Bakura covered in blood and god know what , Dead animals things on the floor and that crunching noise. I shudder just thinking about it suddenly my hand flew up to my mouth. But I'm not going to be sick so I forced myself not to.

**0o0o0o0o0Bakura P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

Once I broke My look-a-likes hand it had stopped glowing mission accomplished pull a prank on Yami and….from stopping from dyeing…maybe I'm not too sure if he is better off now knocked out with a broken hand then he would be if he carried on, but you know what they say better safe than sorry. But now I think of it that wasn't very safe…not for him anyway…oh well better safe than sorry.

"Uhm…Bakura I think somebody walking up the stairs".

I looked over in the direction of the stairs and shuddered to think who it was walking up.

**BANG!**

The door was kicked off its hinges and just when you didn't think the room could get any messier that happens (A/N OH god kid would so freak out now… wait wrong anime sorry :D) now there was dead animals, turned over sofas, blood, two knocked out people and a very angry Seto Kaiba. Wait SETO KAIBA?

Yes the standing in the frame of the now broken door was a very, very, very angry Teen "what happened" he demanded in a quick low tone, thinking what to say… thinking what to say…**PING** I coughed causing Seto and Yugi to look at me "Better safe than Sorry!" I told him see what he can come back with he can't argue with truth.

**0o0o0o0o0Seto P.O.V0o0o0o0o0 **

Yes now I am pissed off. And yes I will shoot someone if I don't get told a good explanation so you can guess how fuming I was when he replied with "Better safe than Sorry!" and that was one hour ago. And there are now three people in the Medical wing of the building.

Ryou

Yami

** Bakura**

And Yes I put Bakura in there.

I am now sitting in the medical wing with Joey and loving every second of it.

"You know you didn't have to shoot him" Joey said looking at the wall in front of him "He pissed me off" I said getting my laptop out my bag I turn it on and pretended to do work "Yer. But you piss me off and you don't see me shooting you" he said looking at me I sighed "Oh so what about the first time we met?" I asked him this caused him to go red and mumbled something under his breath. I went on my favourite search engine and typed in 'cats with guns'. "What you looking at?" Joey questioned I clicked on a photo that had a cat and a dog holding guns at each other "You" I said with a smirk on my face "WHAT?" Joey said trying to pull the laptop off me, I just stood up and closed it up and put it in my bag.

Once I packed it away I started to walk to where Yami was before joey called me "Oi Kaiba were you heading?!" he walked up to me.

I put my mouth to his ear and whispered "Don't Worry Mutt. I'll be back" I then kissed him on the cheek and turned away from a red face, stunned joey.

**0o0o0o0o0Yami P.O.V0o0o0o0o0**

My nose my sexy nose has been broken! What if it doesn't fix properly? What If my voice changes from it? What if people start calling me Yami the lopsided nose!

"NO" I called out it was his entire fault I mean he did save those two kids but _MY NOSE!_ And to make ting worse I'm in the Medical wing with all these tubes attached to me and a brace on my nose!

"Yami" I looked over to the door where the voice was coming from to see Kaiba "quite an eventful day. Uh?" he said making his way to the seat near the bed "very" I said with a blocked up nose sounding voice "God you sound terrible" he stated I would have said something back but I know he would just end up taking the piss out of my nose.

"What happened to Bakura I heard off some of the staff that's he's in here why?" I questioned Kaiba looked at me and smirked "I shot him" my eyes widened usually Kaiba is very calm and only shoots when he pissed off like if someone takes his check book or something "Nice. So I'm in here for getting kicked in the face the albino for getting shot and Ryou?".

* * *

R&R


End file.
